


Sneaky Vampire Stealth

by Morgana



Series: Just Can't Get Enough [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gives Xander a lesson in vampire senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Vampire Stealth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevendeadlyfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/gifts).



"Should be careful back here. There's an entrance from the underground tunnels that leads right up into the stacks." Xander jumped when he heard the low words, bobbling the book he'd been leafing through with an embarrassing squeak. A hand shot out to catch it before it could hit the floor, then slid it back onto the shelf. "Of course, I'm the only one that knows about it," Angel added, lips curving in a wry smile.

"I thought we had an understanding about the whole creepy vampire quiet thing," Xander shot back. "You know, the one that involves NOT sneaking up on humans that might like to make it to 25 _without_ developing a heart condition?"

"Really? And here I was thinking that I'd been pretty understanding about the whole human thing," Angel said cryptically.

"Huh?"

The vampire didn't respond for a minute, just walked past him. Xander visibly tensed as he moved out of his field of vision, but refused to give in and turn around. He regretted that a second later when the brunet whispered in his ear, "Do you have any clue about what vampires are capable of, Xander? Because I don't think you do. I don't think any of you know what you're dealing with, but especially you."

"I know the most important thing - how to kill them," he muttered, slowly inching his fingers up towards his pocket.

Evidently stealth was another thing he sucked at, because a hand clamped around his wrist almost immediately, forcing him to stop. "You don't know anything, then," he was told. "I'd tell you to do some reading, but I'm tired of waiting."

Waiting? Waiting for what, his chance to prove he was evil and kill them all? Xander opened his mouth to ask, but instead squeaked again when the hand that had been holding his wrist released him, then delved into his pocket to retrieve his stake. There was something weird about having someone else's hand in his pocket, and something VERY weird about it being a guy's hand in that particular pocket.

Angel set the stake on the shelf along with the discarded book. "See, one of the things about vampires, is that we have heightened senses," he told the boy in front of him. "Especially smell. We can smell all sorts of things, from what people have eaten, to what kind of soap they use... to when they're aroused."

"A-aroused?" His voice went up slightly with that word as he thought about how much of the day he spent in that kind of state, just by virtue of being a sixteen year old boy.

"Mmmhmm." The answering murmur was like dark chocolate, sending a wash of cool air over his ear, and to his horror, Xander could feel his cock twitch inside his jeans. He gulped, then asked, "So wh-what does that have to do with you being all sneaky and stuff?"

Angel didn't answer, but asked a question of his own. "Do you have any idea what it's like, being able to smell things like that and spending time around a bunch of teenagers?"

He could imagine. Especially knowing how often he had to check to make sure his shirts were untucked. "I'm guessing it's probably not the funnest thing in the world," he muttered.

A soft chuckle sent another puff of cool air sliding over his skin. "I've never been that good at avoiding temptation," Angel confessed.

"Well, most of us aren't really good with staying away from - Angel!" Xander yelped when fingers brushed lightly over his fly. He would've dismissed the touching as accidental, but then another caress swept over him, slower and more lingering. There was no mistaking _that_ for a mistake, and to his everlasting humiliation, his dick responded, hardening and reaching out for more.

"I don't know. You've seemed pretty good at staying away from me so far," the older man purred. He took a slow breath, savoring the scent of the boy's arousal and the way it lay on the back of his tongue. "Of course, I'm starting to think that might not last. What do you think, Xander?"

What did he think? He thought he should push the vampire away and run screaming from the stacks, where he intended to kiss the very first girl he saw! But somehow he couldn't seem to muster the strength, not when those fingers were still brushing over him like that.

Angel nipped the brunet's ear. "I asked you a question," he said softly, dragging his whole hand slowly over the kid's shaft.

"I - I - ohhhh God," he moaned softly. There was no way he could prevent pressing his hips into the palm that curved around his dick, and when he was lightly squeezed, Xander felt a brief spurt of wetness soak into his jeans. This was not supposed to be this freaking hot - he was being molested by a vampire, for Chrissake!

Another squeeze and the denim dampened further, and Angel couldn't wait any longer. He lowered his mouth to the boy's neck, sucking lightly on his skin while he carefully unbuttoned and zipped his jeans. Teeth raked lightly over a spot that provoked an interesting mewl and he promised himself he'd be investigating that more later.

But right now there were better things to do. One hand slid into the baggy jeans and curled around his prize, then gave it a firm squeeze. He knew the minute Xander realized what he was doing, for the boy's eyes flew open and his whole body stiffened. "A-Angel, y-you... God, what are you doing?"

"Making you smell even better," he whispered. He stroked him, using the cloth between them to heighten the sensation, then pressed his thumb on the leaking head and circled, taking another deep breath as the boxers got very wet indeed.

Xander bit his lip and shifted, fighting the urge to just fuck up into the vampire's hand. His touch felt so good, so much better than when Xander got himself off and he didn't know if it was because there was someone touching him besides just himself, or if it was because the someone doing the touching was a guy as well, and one who'd had several hundred years to get really damn good at it, at that. "We shouldn't -" he tried again, not sure who he was really trying to convince, and if he really wanted either of them to listen.

Angel quickened his pace just a little. The kid was close - he could smell it, and he wasn't about to be denied. "Why not?"

"B-Because... fuck!" The word would have been shouted if Angel hadn't clamped his hand over Xander's mouth, hauling him back against his body as the boy came with a series of hard shudders. Come shot out in hard bursts, soaking the boxers and his hand as well.

His world had exploded, but Xander couldn't seem to care. As he drifted back to earth, he became aware of Angel's hand over his mouth, and of the hard body behind him. Trying to let the other man he was okay, he licked his palm, something that had always gotten him quickly released when one of the girls would try to shush him like that.

It got him released, but not in the way he'd intended. Angel pulled his hand away, then spun him around and slammed up against him, hard enough to drive the air from his body. Xander had just enough time to suck in a lungful of air before the vampire's mouth descended on his own and he was treated to a hard, thorough kiss. This was nothing like the shy kisses he'd shared with Kristen Jacobs in the seventh grade, or even the tentative kiss he'd gotten dared to give a girl at a party last year. No, this was something else entirely, adult in a way he wasn't quite sure he was ready for, but knew he wanted to at least explore.

Angel wrenched his mouth away from Xander's, then pressed his hips hard against him, watching the boy's eyes widen. "Feel that?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. "I want you, Xander. Want you so much - you can't even imagine the things I wanna do with you."

Xander squirmed against the length of what he knew had to be Angel's cock. "What do - I mean... tell me?"

The brunet smiled and started to move, a slow drag of his erection against the boy's dick as it began to harden again. "You have no concept of the things we could do. I wanna suck you, take you in my mouth and drink you down, then fuck you until you scream for me. Think about that, Xander... me inside you, fucking you until you come over and over again."

"Unh... sounds like it'd hurt," the boy gasped, but he tilted his head back for a kiss just the same, and this time when Angel's tongue swept across his mouth, he opened for him, welcoming in with a hungry sound. His own hips were starting to pick up the rhythm, working against Angel's matching hardness.

Angel groaned into his mouth, then slowed down and circled his hips, teasing the boy in his arms. "I wanna make you mine," he told him. "Mine to fuck and play with anytime I want. You have no idea of what I can do to you... I could make you come in less than five minutes, or keep you hard and needy for hours until you beg me to let you come so hard that you black out from it."

Xander felt like he was on fire, and the words only added to the blaze. He had no clue where any of this had come from, but if sex was anything like this, he knew he wanted more! Angel slowed and he whimpered, then somehow managed to get one leg around the other man's thigh, bringing them back into full contact. "God, yeah," he moaned softly, starting to hump against him.

Angel groaned and thrust hard against him, feeling himself start to get close as well. "Think about it. You want me to rub off on you like this with nothing in our way? Get to feel my dick against yours, feel me come all over you - ohhhh yeah, like that, baby."

He was lost. Nothing mattered except coming again, and he was getting closer with every stroke. Xander bit his lip and humped up against Angel's cock as fast as he could, short rapid movements that left him panting and clinging to the other man's larger frame. He couldn't help thinking about what Angel was saying, imagining how fucking hot it would be to do this skin to skin, and he gasped, "Gonna come. Shit, gonna come again!"

"Yeah, come for me," Angel gritted out, quiet forgotten as he shoved his cock along the boy's, dry fucking him up against the bookcase. He was definitely going to fuck him properly back here another day! His balls drew tight and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. When he felt Xander stiffen in his arms, felt the cock against his pulse and start shooting, he kissed Xander hard and deep, moaning as he came in his own pants.

They clutched each other for what felt like minutes, locked in a hard embrace as they ground their climaxes out against each other. Finally Xander sagged back against the bookshelf and Angel raised his head, licking his lips. Before the boy could say anything, a finger was pressed against his lips. "Listen to me. You have one hour to come to my apartment. If you don't, I won't ever mention this again, and you'll do whatever you want. But if you do... you're going to be mine, and I'll do everything I told you and more."

Leaning forward, he gave him a soft kiss, then straightened and sniffed the air. "We smell great together, by the way." Xander opened his mouth to reply, but Angel was gone, leaving as silently and suddenly as he'd crept in.

Xander leaned back against the bookcase and hoped his legs would start working again in time to get him to Angel's apartment before the hour was up.


End file.
